Just Moments
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Title subject to change. Short, REALLY short, drabbles of an odd couple. Ranging from lovey to not-so lovey... I think. Guaranteed OOCness at times. Read at your own discretion. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
1. Reality

Eustass Kid always thought he could not be defeated, even though it sometimes happen… on occasions.

But it wasn't until the day he chose to sneak out on the deck of the ship he was visiting that he realized there was one person capable of breaking his spirits.

"Aaannd STAY DOWN!!!" she shrieked, orange hair flying around her face as she held up a fist at the crimson captain in rage.

He groaned as he turned onto his back and gently stroked his abused nose. Even though he had been punched, the pain wasn't major, so he was actually grinning at the situation he was in. "So do I have to endure a hit from you every time I want an orange, Miss Cat Thief?" He teasingly jeered at Nami, one red eye trained at her.

Next time he chose to do this again, he'd make sure she wasn't wearing any pointed boots either.

*

***

*

Short, because my time on the computer is short. Plus, this just came on a moment's notice. I'll try to update more later.C:


	2. Eating

She stared at the strange dish in disgust, wondering why its disfigured form looked familiar.

"You sure you cooked this?" she said almost hesitantly, looking at the fellow red-head across the room warily.

Kid glowered. "Sure, my cooking ain't the best, but you can't judged a book by its cover, Woman. Be thankful I even did anything for you, since my cook's out."

Nami still looked at the food uncertainly, tempted to pinch her nose before trying the meal, but the last thing she wanted to do is face this man's anger. She swallowed, carefully picking one of the objects up with her fork before hastily tossing it into her mouth. Quickly she chewed, risking choking on the mystery food before she felt the flavor seep on her tongue, and she opened her eyes that she never noticed she had closed. The man before her smirked as a smug look appeared on his face, fueled by the look of wonder in her eyes.

"Mmmm~" the carrot top moaned, "This is so good~. What is it?"

"A specialty from where I'm from. It's roasted bat. You like?"

*

***

*

Another one. Feel bad for leaving y'all hanging a little.;)


	3. Slip

Entering the building was simple enough. All Nami had to do was flash the overgrown dope of a security guard her invitation -- her false invitation -- and she was in. She straighten her blue sarong as she waltzed into the bar with the painful, but lovely high heels she -- stole -- rented.

Adjusting her scarf around her shoulders to give some warmth to her bare shoulders, she was about to make her way to the buffet table when she heard it.

"Nami!"

She stopped, a look of frustration fixing itself on her face as she turned to acknowledge the owner of the voice, "Kid!" she hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man-in-question's usually attire was missing, replaced instead with a rather fine looking polo shirt and cargo pants, and he knew it made him look good. He smirked, as he sauntered over.

"And what brings you here today, lovely lady?" He jeered, eyes roaming to her yellow halter neck.

She didn't have much of options but if she knew one thing about Eustass Kid, it was this. She gasped dramatically, eyes widening for effect as she pointed in one direction. "Hey, look! That guy's sampling cologne!"

His red eyes dilated and he turned to the aimed direction. "Where?!"

Nami didn't take her chances; she turned tail and ran.

*

***

*

This one sucks... kinda.C: Pretty sure people don't sample merchandise like perfumes in bars, but in One Piece, anything's possible.


	4. Tour

"And that over there is my old house."

Blue eyes stared wide at the spot where the house was. For Nami, the marble structure seem to be out of place in the past of the man giving her a tour of his home island. She was gaping. "You LIVED there?"

"Uh-huh," Kid responded dryly, unaware of the stupor he sent the navigator in. "The 'rents are still there, too, so we best be off before they or some of the workers notice me. How they can recognize me like this is beyond me…" He muttered as he starting walking off.

"But Kid!" Nami shouted, grabbing hold of the man's bare arm; the South Blue island's climate was scorching to the point he actually couldn't stand wearing his coat. "You never told me you were wealthy! Why would a man like you want to head off as a pirate just to get more riches?!"

The crimson head scowled at the woman before turning the tables on her, wretching out of her grasp and grabbing her arm instead. "Because riches get boring after you begin to realize it can't get you everything! What I want and need is adventure and going after One Piece, becoming the King of the Pirates… just plain ol' exploring the world I never knew before is just that!"

*

***

*

Kinda... strange, but I recently starting picturing Kid as some rich kid off to get away from the life that held him down. He would be the opposite of Nami, canonly.


	5. Permission

He was so caught up in the actually interesting book on his lap, he didn't realize until his coat slipped off his right shoulder, already off his left arm, that it was being removed.

His head snapped around to glare at the culprit. "Oi!"

Nami cringed a little before smiling, "I tried to get your attention before."

"Doesn't mean you can just take it right off, Woman!" Kid threw back as he secured his coat back in place.

Nami pouted a little, which caused Kid to stop in his returning tracks to his book, his eyes pasted to her quivering lower lip. Nami didn't have to sulk so openly, but it has become a reaction towards any of the crimson pirate's rebuffs. The man was about as stubborn and temperamental as she was, and coupled with his strength, it didn't add to nice thing. Now she knew firsthand how Zolo feels towards _her_.

"Kid," she started, "May I please borrow your coat?" She reluctantly finished, right hand held out hopefully.

The crimson head stared back up in a split-second shock -- had he eyebrows, they would've shot up -- before answering, "Yes, you may… Suck-up."

*

***

*

Like how this one came out.C: Don't have much to say other than that.^^;


	6. Treats

"Kid."

The crimson head turned around slightly to acknowledge his first mate, his brow-less temple creasing slightly at Killer's appearance on deck.

"I brought you the jam and cream scones you asked for." He answered his silent question.

Kid's mouth gaped in a silent 'Ah' as Killer set the certainly warm dish on the railing.

"What's wrong?" The blond man asked, staring at his captain questionably behind his mask. "Can't stand the cold all of a sudden?"

Kid shook his head. "The scones not for me."

"Huh?"

Suddenly an arm emerged from under the flap of Kid's coat, grabbing the plate before it disappeared under the maroon fuzz. "Thanks!" He heard afterwards.

He gawked at his captain for a response. "The hell…?!"

The crimson head's face twisted into a glare as he replied. "Because someone forgot to bring her own damn coat, I'm forced to share--Ow! Not there!" He exclaimed, body jerking forward.

"Quit complaining and hush up! I love you~!"

*

***

*

More coat jokes~. Sorry, Kid, but your coat is just too extravagant to not make fun of.:D What exactly are scones? They look like biscuits. .......Yeah, that's it.C:


	7. Cold

Running at full speed to the coat-covered back of her target, Nami leaped into the air and landed on his back, her target grunting slightly at the unwelcome added weight.

"Nami…!" He gritted out, glaring at the carrot top.

"Oh, Kid~! Aren't you cold in this weather~? You should really think about going back inside the ship. Oh my~!" She dramatically gasped, hand going to her gaping mouth for emphasis. "Kid, how can you be wearing those gold bracelets in this weather? It must be leaving your wrist and the spot around it very cold. Let me take that off your hands~!" For the life of him, Kid didn't know _how_ the woman managed to remove _both _of his bracelets from her position.

"Nami! Nami!! Give them back!!" Kid bellowed at the retreating back of the cat thief.

*

***

*

See? Nami has no respect for Kid~.:3


	8. Mark

"Nami-swan!" Sanji cried, sauntering over to the navigator. "How can you be in the company of such a cur?!" He snarled once he approached both her and her companion.

Kid sneered at the curly-brow cook, wishing he could skewer the bastard with every piece of metal he could reach in the vicinity. But at last, he had to endure for the sake of the woman beside him.

Nami, meanwhile, had actually been left speechless by Sanji's remark, momentarily questioning herself as to why she let Eustass Kid of all people keep her company so often. Didn't she hate other pirates aside of the Straw Hats? "Well, Sanji…" she stammered.

"The two of us are going out."

The blond cook's cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth, and Nami felt her face turn red as they both gawked at the crimson head's declaration.

Kid haughtily continued, "In fact, there's more to it than just that. Take a look at this, man." He tugged the scruff of his coat away from his neck, exposing what looked like a small, red mark on his neck.

Sanji passed out on the floor, foaming at the mouth.

"What the hell was that for!!?" Nami shrieked, her face flushed now, both hands cupping her cheeks, I didn't seriously give you that… did I?" she finished faintly.

Immediately afterwards, Kid busted into laughter. "Hell no, Woman! It's just a recent gash. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

*

***

*

I had fun with this one.^3^ Was inspired by another fanfic that had a similar prompt, and is sort of the same as this one, just different characters and reactions.^^ Just to be safe, it was their idea. I was just motivated.:D

My favorite Nami pairings are KiddxNami and SanjixNami, both. That's why I added Sanji in this chapter. I felt the need to, since I love love-triangles and the man's such a lovable dork, anyway.C:


	9. Pool

Moments after leaving the changing room, Nami, in a blue bikini, jumped into the pool, cannonball style. Despite himself, Kid cringed away from the ensuing splash.

The young woman burst out of the water, hair thrown back and gathering around her neck. She turned around looking up at the trunk-clad Kid who remained near the lounging area of the swimming pool. "Kid, come on!" She called out, arm waving. "There's a shallow end on this pool, you know!"

The crimson head violently shook his head in divergence. "Hell no, Dolly."

"Hmm…" the ample-chest woman curled her fingers under her chin, debating before reaching into her cleavage and pulling out an object. "Oh, Kid…" She called waving it high for him to see.

The Captain of the Kid pirates only looked up once before his head snapped back to the item. "My bracelet!!" Forgetting about the water surrounding the piece of jewelry, Kid ran forward, only realizing the second before he hit the water the stupidity he had done.

Nearby, floating next to the shallow area where Kid had fell in, Nami laughed.

*

***

*

More bracelet jokes! Kid's spontaneous moment is something you'd expect from Luffy, I guess. But unlike Luffy, Kid is quick to anger when his possessions have been snatched. Basically, like Nami. But back to the Luffy comparison, or should I say contrast, Kid knows Nami's nature. He'll flinch at the thought of Nami holding onto any of his valuable possesions for any period of time.:D


	10. Cool

He knocked, quietly, which was odd, but he was actually considerate of the condition of the person behind the door. It slowly slid opened, and in the narrow opening, he squeezed his head in. "Nami?" he whispered.

The young woman groaned in response from the futon she was laid across, shuffling slightly as the crimson head captain paced into the room.

"Came to check on you earlier, but you were asleep," whispered Kid, as he took a seat gently at the side of the carrot top.

He didn't like how red her face was in comparison to the rest of her body, which was pale. The navigator opened her eyes, and watched the man, a smile actually appearing on her face at seeing him.

"Hey, Kid,' she spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

Nami took one of Kid's large hands, her smaller one embracing the warmth of the limb. She sighed contently, her eyes closing again. "I was cold."

*

***

*

.....This one is sort of lovey-dovey.D: Not that I'm complaining. It came out rather nicely, which I'm shocked.C:


	11. Dance

The music was upbeat, but not too fast either, making it perfect dancing material.

Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock were swirling on the dance floor, the blushing snake woman towering over Luffy lead the momentum with an eager rubber boy enjoying the moves.

Nico Robin had managed to convince Roronoa Zolo to be her partner, and though he was reluctant at first, his face now shown delight in the situation.

After much of a harsh trip, Kayla managed to arrive in time to reunite with Usopp and the two friends headed into the lighted room for a much needed reunion.

Entering the room and seeing the couples dancing around, Nami seethed at seeing the males so willingly submit themselves to the female. But the angry look melted into a smile when she realized she had other ways to show her dominance in her relationship.

"Kid, we're going on the dance floor and you're going to dance with me. Now~." Nami grinned behind her as Eustass Kid emerged through the doorway.

"Damn it, Woman, all right already, but," he clawed at his neck. "Is the leash really necassary?!"

*

***

*

Heheh~. Updating this at school. Couldn't wait until the weekend to upload this.:D


	12. Hair

When Nami met again with Eustass Kid, she watched as he slapped Killer on the back, bellowing in laughter at an unheard joke the Massacre Man had told him. She was utterly flabbergasted at both of their appearances, which she finally took full notice, but if their clothes brought shock...

Despite knowing of their Supernovae stats, she approached them, a question forming on her lips. She tap Kid gently on his shoulder, and when he whirled around, face immediately set in an agitated frown, the words fell loose.

"Eustass Kid... is that you're real hair?"

His narrow eyes widen considerably. He turned to the side at Killer who, despite the mask, he can sense the surprise coming off him too. He turned back to the brave lass who had approached him.

"Uh... yeah." He answered almost uncertainly.

The carrot top breathed a sigh of relief before laughing. "Oh, good! Almost assumed that was a wig to hide the fact you were bald!" Sure, her hair color wasn't the usual, but what the heck. She was curious.

*

***

*

Not even going to type an ending.:3 The ending is for you to decide.:D (Once again typing this in school~!)


	13. Cats

Kid never told anyone but he had a weakness for cats.

Never _told_ anyone.

So how did the packet of catnip find its way on his desk?

He watched open-mouthed as the three kittens he took off the streets gathered around his desk, one managing to climb up, the remaining two futilely clawing the legs. Any other moment, he'd be pleased of the distractions laid for his pets, but he knew he hadn't placed those there!

With a frustrated grunt, red-faced , approached his workspace, intenting to removing the gray bag off the tabletop when something caught his attention.

Anger bubbled within him as he lowered his face (and scared the kitten) to the wall, eyes peering out of a tiny hole that was never there before.

Throughout the ship, his crewmates heard him bellow, "NAMI! WHEN I GET IN THERE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

*

***

*

Random, just random, but I wanted to update something since it's been over a week since the last one.^^; Once again, what happens afterwards is for y'all's imaginations.:D


	14. Treatment

"Chopper," Usopp started, "Take it from me; you must always watch what you say when you finally decided to get a girl, okay?"

"Huh?" The child doctor looked up at his idol curiously. "Why?"

"Trust me, man; no matter how innocent or calm their appearance are, all women are violent, and more than capable of destroying your manhood."

The reindeer quivered in his spot. "Really?"

"Do I ever lie to you? I mean, seriously-"

_CRASH!_

Both boys jumped as they watched Eustass Kidd sail through the air from the ship's interior, Nami's voice trailing after him. "_HOW DARE YOU GET ME SUCH CHEAP JEWELRY ON OUR ANNIVERSARY?_"

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

**A/N: **I am back after more than two months, with a rather choppy writing. Interpret this as you will. I intend to submit more tomorrow.


	15. Mayhem?

From where he stood, Kidd saw the nearby Marines run around like chickens without heads, scuttling around the plaza in pain. In his annoyance, he huffed silently, "Don't those idiots know they are causing more of a panic for those civilians running around like fools."

At his side, a sigh came. "You're telling me, I made sure not to shock them too badly."

Kidd turned to Nami. "You could have at least left some for me to toy with."

The tangerine head shook her head fiercely. "And cause more of a disaster? No way!"

The red-head growled at this. "Killjoy."

'

'

**A/N**: Sorry for not uploading sooner. I got side-tracked as usual. That and everyone over at my place is having to share one computer since my laptop's charger gave up on me (my troubles with computers continue...). And yes, I'm turning this **Just Moments** into a drabble collection. I won't go back and redo the other one-shots, though, so you'll have to excuse that.


	16. Scolding

"Tell me what you did wrong."

Nami fidgeted where she stood, doing everything in her power not to look Kidd in the eye.

"_Tell me._" She flinched at the tone, but she kept her head down.

"…you told me to stay put."

"But you didn't." A hand grabbed her chin roughly, Nami crying out at the rough treatment. Her head was yanked upward, and her wide fearful blue eyes met the harsh glare of the Eustass Kidd.

"I'm only going to say this once wrench, or so help me. When I give someone an order, I expect them to be followed."


	17. Fear

Even when she closed away from the world, it still managed to sneak by her. Her fear of pirates held true with all these years and Nami quaked in fear. People more terrified than her screamed out all around, but her voice remained lost. Unable to move, she leaned against the wall, a literal sitting duck as she waited for untimely demise.

A large rough hand grabbed her from behind, and then did her voice return. She squeaked in retaliation to the rough gesture.

"Geez, would you be quiet?" She cowered before the feral expression of the crimson colored man.


	18. Groan

"Kiiiiddddd!"

A growl followed after the shout.

"Your woman is calling for you." Eustass Kidd could hear the smirk in Killer's voice.

"Watch it." He tried to go back to writing on the parchment, but another groan diced the air. He resisted a growl.

"If you don't take action soon, the crew will start thinking of… unnecessary things."

The way he left it at that scared Kidd more than the thought itself – having no idea what he meant at first. He stomped over to the room the – his – woman was kept in, demanding what was wrong.

"I get seasick, okay?!"


	19. Bump

Class was over, and she tried to weave through the crowds as she quickly as she could. No use attracting unwanted attention on herself.

But of course, things don't go the way she wanted. With her eyes to the ground she didn't see the guy before it was too late, and she crashed right into his back.

The growl was unmistakable. Nonetheless she made the mistake of looking up, and nervous brown eyes clashed with angry black.

Soon, though, those miniature orbs expanded in size when they caught sight of something on the ground.

"That's a pretty damn good view."


	20. Favorite

Staying the night at the new seaside town, his men wandered off, undoubtedly finding some form of way to entertain themselves. The town had no other use aside from that, as far as Kidd was concerned. Still, in the back of his mind, he acknowledged a little leisure time was well-earned, so the town had a few days to enjoy the relative peace before his crew laid it to waste.

From outside the inn room, he watched Killer walk by, a babe in arm. He looked his captain's way.

Kidd shrugged. How could he indulge with his favorite girl absent?


	21. Worried

The side of his lips twitched. "Come again?" He managed to grit out.

In front of him, the woman's side of the face also tics slightly. "I said you're not going out."

"And why the hell not?"

"Kidd, you just barely managed to avoid the marines! You should be lying low!"

"Woman, I just find. And…" Despite himself, his lips tilted up into a slight smirk. "You were worried about me?"

Her face gained a color to rival the hue of her hair. "So what if I was? Geez, you need someone to watch over you and knock some sense."


	22. Beast

Surely, he was a monster to be feared. But time and again, moments happened, where she stared into those shrunk eyes, and she saw something beyond the beast which craved destruction.

Nami feared it; that would remain a truth, regardless what anyone would think. A problem soon reared its head; he came only to her for comfort. Some days, he would get hurt. Unfamiliar to the sensation, he crawled over to her, like an injured animal. He cuddled into her, seeking her out. She wanted to push him away, but… another instinct urged her to take him into her arms.


	23. Watch

He led her from the shadows. Course she didn't know about it. If she did, she'd probably go into a panic.

But here he was watching her every move as she maneuvered from one town to another, barely surviving off the things she stole from others.

He predicted a mishap would happen to her if she continued this way. He was right.

As he threw the lowlife who dared even _think_ of harming her, he watched her run off unaware of the danger she had been in.

Kidd gave a grin. "Run away, Nami, run as far as you can."


	24. Turn

Nami rushed along the sidewalk, already painfully aware of how late she was to meeting up with Luffy. She made a sharp turn without lifting her gaze from her wristwatch, and paid dearly for her actions. With a yelp, her body was plunged to the floor face first, the impact hard and painful. Nonetheless, she threw a harsh glare over her shoulder.

"Watch where the hell you're going!"

She quickly wished she took the words back. Looming over her, the red-head man glared at her with his beady eyes. Not so much sparing her another look, he turned and left.


	25. Flash

The knife grazed her neck. Nami took a gulp, her expanding throat digging into the tool.

She couldn't do it…

Sobbing once more over the corpse of her mother, she lowered the blade from her delicate neck. The rain fell over her harshly, tears melding into them. Darkness was on all sides, so no one could lament with her the loss of a dear woman.

Nami lifted her head, almost prepared to cry out in desperate anger, when lighting cracked, illuminating the face of a new stranger with red hair.

She truly screamed as he reached a hand towards her.


	26. Truth

She held a hand out, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Nami could truly say she was enjoying herself. Tonight, at the gala, this redhead gentleman had managed to capture her usually restive attention span.

"Thank you for being with me, Mister…" At that moment, someone screamed. Nami looked up the stairs in shock.

A man came running down the flight, stopping to salute the man next to her. "The perimeters have been checked, Captain Kidd!"

Her heart froze. "W-wha…" She looked up at her partner.

A feral grin morphed his once gentle face. "You heard him."


	27. Clean-Up

"Kidd, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a mess of my living room every time you bring over your drunken friends."

The crimson head ignored the woman as he stepped across the ruined floor, picking up a rag to clean his blood covered hands with. "You want the job done or not?"

"'Course I do. It's why I… hired you." Nami casted a distasteful look on the still body of the blue-shinned man she hated, resisting the urge to get up and kick him. She smirked. "I'm just suggesting if you can do… tidier."

Kidd huffed. "Oh, shut up."


	28. Lost

The line was thin, a delicate thing. She looked at with empty eyes.

"But why did you go?"

She received no answer. For once the crimson head was silent, face paler than usual, eyes closed – not in the pained way. She felted disgusted for even thinking it, but he looked at peace.

Times went by, and there was no sign of movement. Her mind started playing tricks on her and she thought she saw his mouth move, heard him uttering her name – Nami – but she sent her own reality crashing.

In anger, she tugged at the string and it snapped.


End file.
